


Love the Way You Lie

by EtheAngstMachine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Gen, Song fic, right in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtheAngstMachine/pseuds/EtheAngstMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet inspired by the Skylar Grey version of, Love the Way You Lie. Great song. Most of it fits Destiel perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright. Then this thing turned out so evil, I don’t know why I’m still surprised._

“Dean he made his choice. Come on, we’ve got bigger things to worry about.” Bobby waited at the door for Dean to follow him out. “Staying here won’t bring him back.”

Dean gave one last glance at the space where his best friend had stood just seconds ago. A hole was carved into his chest, and the more the situation sunk in, the deeper it became. He still couldn’t believe what had happened, and worse, that it had been Castiel’s plan all along.

_Even angels have their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes. But you’ll always be my hero, even though you’ve lost your mind._

“We have to find Sam.” Bobby’s words finally penetrated his ears and he snapped to attention, burying his feelings a bit deeper so that he could search for his brother without bursting into tears. Or flames. Bobby was right. Cas had made his choice. He chose to consume a billion souls, and he chose to turn himself into ‘God’. So, in effect, he chose to leave Dean. The Cas he knew was gone.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? Well that’s alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? Well that’s alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie._


	2. All These Battles Are What Keeps Me Satisfied

_Now there's gravel in our voices, glass that's shattered from the fight._   _In this tug of war, you'll always win; even when I'm right._

"B-but how can he just be gone?" Sam asked as Dean bandaged up his cut hand.

He had had to pick out fourteen shards of glass before he could clean it. His mind still wasn't right and Dean could see it, so he spared his brother his own internal distress and said, "Ahh I wouldn't worry about it. Soon enough he'll be back beggin us to help him save heaven or some shit like that. And then he can put your wall back up and you'll be good to go."

Sam wasn't convinced. "M'not stupid Dean." He glared into Deans eyes with more strength than Dean thought he was capable at the moment.

Dean sighed and wrung his hands together in silence for a moment. Sam watched sadly. 

"He's gone. That's it. If the original god made his first creations kiss our asses he must've been pretty arrogant. All that power Cas has got ahold of, it couldn't have done much less. He can do whatever he wants to whoever he wants now." it pained Dean to say it, "I don't think we're even on his radar."

_Cause you feed me fables from your hands, with violent words and empty threats. And it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied._

"Cas you can't be God." Dean insisted. 

"I let you little ants live, and this is how you repay me? Treachery?" Castiel's anger was growing and Dean could see it. He knew Cas could turn him into minced meat if he worked him up enough. He was sure he  _could._ But he was doubtful that he  _would._  

"Cas this isn't you! We were a family once, remember?" 

Castiel's only reply was a rueful shake of the head and, "and now I am your father. And you  _will_ respect me." 

Castiel was gone instantly, without the usual rush of wings accompanying him. Dean stared at the spot where his friend once stood. 

"At least he showed, right?" Bobby drawled.

Dean blinked defeatedly. "Yeah."

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? Well that's alrit because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for a beta for any or all future fics. Hit me up if you're qualified.


	3. Til The Walls Are Going Up In Smoke With All Our Memories

_So maybe I'm a masochist. I try to run, but I don't want to ever leave._

_  
_"He's not dangerous anymore Dean. Hell I barely think he knows how to use his angelic powers." Sam made a solid point. Cas stood staring out of the window at the raindrops and if you strained you could almost hear him counting them.

"Yeah well try not to forget what he did to you. To us." Dean was stubborn, his back was turned from the angel and his arms were crossed defensively over his chest. 

Sam blew out an exasperated breath. "Alright then, lets go." 

Dean didn't answer for a while. But the he finally turned around and headed towards the angel with a reluctant expression. "Guess It'd be cruel to leave him here. Might as well take him along."

Sam nodded knowingly. "Yeah you're probably right."

_Til the walls are going up in smoke with all our memories._

_  
_"Cas hold on! You can make it!" Dean shouted, but Cas was slipping away, his grasp loosening and eventually pulling away from Deans.

"No Dean."

"CASTIEL!"

________

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn? Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry? Well that's alright because I love the way you lie. I love the way you lie._


End file.
